


Something in Common

by heyselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel's Secretive Size Kink, Choking, Come Marking, Communication, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Sam Winchester, I am so sorry, Lube, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Sam likes Dean's ass, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform, but not fully, posessive, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyselene/pseuds/heyselene
Summary: "This position does exactly what Sam wants it to: allows him to press Dean down until he's twitchy and vulnerable, but have Cas beneath him to catch him and give him some safety to hide in. With Cas carefully observing Dean's every shift, Sam can rough him up a little and Dean can let his guard down even more. It's sweet, it's symbiotic and it's addicting."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is wincestiel-- You have been warned if the tags didn't already inform you. Had a lot of fun writing this :)  
> (P.S. Sucking dick with lube on it is gross, and I made sure to include this as a personal opinion)

One of Sam's favorite parts of their relationship is how smoothly his and Castiel's interests line up. Their care about the environment, their passion for avocado toast, their preference for warm weather, and most importantly, their love for Dean. 

And hand in hand with that, their unspoken agreement to take him apart in bed.

Sam thinks that there's probably some sort of psychological reason that he's so invested in seeing Dean lose himself to pleasure. Maybe it comes from a place of feeling like he owes it to Dean-- for all that Dean has done for him. Maybe its the fact that Dean is the older brother that makes him all tingly. Or the way Dean reacts when Sam and Cas take control. Perhaps it's just a primal part of him that recognizes that he physically the bigger of the three of them-- and the fact that he can manhandle Dean wherever he wants him. 

Sam wordlessly communicates to Cas that he's in a mood as they are walking through the bunker doors. Cas meets his gaze with a questioning, open stare, then nods a little.

Dean has been mouthy all day in the best of ways. He woke up feeling good in their motel because they had finished off the shifter the day before. 

To Dean's credit, the hunt had been rather easy and Dean had looked pretty badass when he effortlessly stabbed the fucker in the chest with a silver blade.

Dean spent most of the day in a good mood. Everything was going Dean's way and it was honestly infectious. Sam and Cas could both agree that Dean spent too much time in his head, so often wallowing or guilty. Dean seemed to bear the burden of things he couldn't even imagine he was responsible for. Feel things that Sam would never dwell on, stuff his emotions as no human Castiel had ever encountered.

So cocky, bratty, happy Dean was a refreshing change, and luckily a more frequent visitor.

Sam could practically feel his mouth water with the idea of holding a mouthy Dean down and fucking him.

More than ever before now, they get back from hunts and head straight to their room-- not for sex, but just because that's where they unwind.

They've moved most of their individual belongings into the same space, all of their closets sort of becoming one and Dean's stereo system coming to be a favorite. Their bed is huge and covered in a frankly astounding number of pillows. Cas had been adamant that they have the most comfortable set up-- he was a fan of being completely surrounded by soft and warm.

Sam thinks of Cas, nude and swaddled in a soft blanket, curled on their bed, and listening to The Beach Boys on vinyl while Dean puts away their laundry and hums along. Domestic memories like these have come to fill in Sam's daydreams.

Sam thinks to himself, not for the first time, that he wishes the bunker had windows. He wonders if they would be able to get a place somewhere where they could see the sky and lie together. Preferably near to the ocean so they can breathe fresh air and Sam can watch as Dean's skin becomes even more freckled.

But today they toss their shit on the ground, strip out of the clothes they've been driving in and collapse into their bed.

Sam is still up, putting weapons in their place and clearing away some shit that they left on the dresser before they left.

Cas is in a pair of Dean's boxers and a t-shirt he got at old navy a few months ago. He has settled onto the bed to look at his phone and is absentmindedly playing footsie with Dean.

Dean is looking through a book that he had been interested in and left on the nightstand-- something fictional that he was able to get for cheap at a secondhand bookstore in a small town. He's just in his boxers, his chest bare and inviting.

But Sam's kind of on a roll tidying, and he's still got energy, so he grabs a container of wipes and quickly runs over the surfaces in their room, humming to himself. When everything is spic and span, Sam also shucks his t-shirt and turns to join them.

Cas has given up looking at his phone to curl up on Dean's chest, his face hidden away. Dean is holding his book with one hand now and distractedly running a hand through Cas' thick hair.

Sam walks across the bed on his knees, grabbing the book from Dean's hands and tossing it to the nightstand.

"Hey, what the f--" Dean starts to complain, but Sam shuts him up with a rough kiss, mouth open right from the beginning.

Dean shuts up pretty quickly, but the way he kisses back is energetic and testy. He fights Sam for dominance, his tongue making its way into Sam's mouth a few times before Sam shuts that down by sucking on Dean's tongue. Eventually, Sam gets Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and bites down, harder than he would with anyone else.

He can feel Cas' gaze on them from where he is cuddled into Dean's side, his expression lazy and content.

Dean huffs out a frustrated noise when he has to pull his lip from Sam's teeth. He pulls back a little, "Feeling antsy, Sammy?"

Sam smiles a little at that, knowing that Dean probably is referring to the cleaning. Dean doesn't know that Sam is itching to take him apart with Cas' help.

"Maybe," Sam responds, getting a grip on both of Dean's thighs to spread them open so Sam can climb up above him and Cas.

This time, Dean leans down and gently kisses Cas while Sam watches. Cas kisses Dean differently than Sam ever does.

There isn't much of a fight: the two of them are so in tune with one another. Cas presses where Dean backs off. Dean hums and Castiel lets out little sweet sighs of air. They slide together like pieces of a puzzle.

Sam knows that he is a piece of the puzzle too. The fact that he is watching them is imperative to the way their kiss looks like it is made for the movies.

Sam leans down, hovering above them both to kiss down at Dean's stomach. He makes his way up very slowly, just enjoying the taste of Dean's sweat on his tongue. He lets himself lick into Dean's belly button, which makes Dean twitch a little. Sam pays attention to Dean's nipples too, knowing that Dean will never ask, but gets a little strung out whenever someone gives them some extra attention.

Sam isn't gentle with Dean now either-- he bites down on his left nipple and holds down with his teeth, Dean hissing into his kiss with Cas.

Dean backs off from the kiss with a grin, "Alrighty then. Who's getting fucked tonight?"

Sam's dick responds to how nonchalantly Dean asks now. There is no hesitance in the way the three of them love each other anymore.

"You," Sam tells his brother, running a hand down Dean's flank, "And hopefully Cas too."

Cas makes a deep noise of approval, moving his lips down to Dean's neck to mouth against it now that Dean is no longer kissing him.

"Not bottoming tonight Sammy? Don't wanna take it from big brother?" Dean teases, but he's working off Cas' shirt, so Sam knows he's on board. 

Sam gets both hands under Dean's thighs and spreads them wide, growling, "I'm going to give it to _big brother."_

Dean chuckles at this, and in response, Sam digs his fingers into the skin where Dean's boxers are and yanks them down. 

Now fully nude and spread, Dean's eyes flash with a little bit of uncertainty. His legs stay spread and steady though, so Sammy considers this a win. 

Castiel makes a sweet noise at seeing Dean fully revealed, and he gets a hand running down Dean's chest towards his dick, which is already on its way to getting hard. 

Sam gets up on his knees to pull his own boxers off, then turns his attention to Cas. 

Sam nudges him with a hand and glances at his underwear with a raised brow, "Off."

Cas nods, his eyes hooded. He shimmies out of them and kicks them off of the bed with his toes. 

Now fully naked, Sam sets about getting them all how he wants them. 

He gets a hand around Dean's torso and flips him to his stomach, knee stepping over Dean's legs as they shift positions. Dean yelps in protest. Sam pins him down with his hips, straddling Dean's thighs. 

Meanwhile, Castiel rises up from where he was lying, wandering to the other side of the room to grab a bottle of lube. 

Dean is complaining into the sheets below, "A little warning, dude, that's all it would—"

Sam smacks Dean's ass lightly, hits a warning. 

Dean sputters but amazingly, keeps talking, "Hey man, what the hell, let me up."

At this, Sam wraps a hand around the back of Dean's neck and gently presses him down. 

This can't hurt Dean, and it definitely won't cut off his air, but just the feeling of Sam's thick, calloused fingers around Dean's throat, pinning him. It's enough for Dean to get the picture about what is going on tonight. 

Dean shuts up pretty quick, and Cas has made his way back to the bed and slicked up his own dick. 

Sam pauses to watch as Cas jerks off to the sight of them: two brothers, naked, pinned down and horny. He smiles at Cas, "Will you prep yourself?" 

Cas grins and nods, his fingers trailing stickily down from his dick to his ass. 

Sam secures his fingers in Dean's short hair and jerks his head to the side, giving him a clear picture of what Cas is doing. 

Then Sam leans down to whisper in Dean's ear. 

"Look at that Dean, look at him. Your angel, our angel getting all ready— ready for you. You're gonna fuck him so good, aren't you?"

"Fuck, Sammy, fuck."

"You're gonna fuck him until he can't think straight, isn't that right, Dean?"

"Yeah. Make him beg for it," Dean breathes. 

Sam smacks across Dean's ass again, "That's my job, Dean. Do you hear me? It's _my_ job to make him fucking beg. It's your job to make him cum."

Dean whines from beneath him and nods, his eyes still glued to Cas. 

Cas is fucking himself with three fingers now, grace probably easing the way some, and Cas' secretive little size kink definitely not hindering. 

Cas' face is all concentration. Sam can tell he's trying to get himself open, not necessarily trying to get off. Cas will wait for Dean's dick for that— which Sam isn't having. 

"Make it feel good Cas," Sam demands. 

Cas raises an eyebrow in challenge, his face clearly amused.

Sam challenges him back with a pointed look. 

Cas smiles a little, "It does feel good."

"You know what I mean," Sam says exasperated, rutting into the back of Dean's thighs a little bit to relieve the pressure of watching and waiting.

Cas considers, then nods, twisting his fingers some and letting his dick twitch in response, red and weeping at his stomach. Cas' face reveals what's going on better than his body though, because his eyes look glazed a little now, and he is chewing his lips to avoid making noise.

Sam hears Dean whimper from beneath his grip, so he lets up. He needs to get Dean prepped anyways. He backs off of his thighs, reaching for the bottle of lube that Cas discarded on the bed. Sam pops it open with a _snick_ and lubes up his fingers, his other hand trailing fingers down between Dean's cheeks.

Dean makes a pleased noise and pushes his hips up towards Sam's hand. Sam feels his chest warm at Dean's enthusiasm. He will give Dean exactly what he needs.

Sam gets him spread enough that he can start to tease around the tight pucker of skin. Dean is still focused on Cas, who seems to be showing off for Dean a little. Sam gently pushes at the muscle until he feels the entrance ease enough-- Dean relaxing-- so Sam can start to press a finger in.

Sam wiggles it and works it gently, his dry hand now petting against Dean's back, soothing up and down his freckled skin.

Dean pushes back against his finger, less concerned about a burn-stretch sensation than Sam is. 

Sam gives into that a little, letting his finger slide in and out quicker than he usually would with Dean. Dean tends to let pain slide into his sexual pleasure the most frequently of the three of them. It's Dean who loves to be choked on dick or pinched or scratched.

With this in mind, Sam gets an arm under Dean's chest and manhandles him over towards Cas, indicating that Dean should get Cas' dick in his mouth.

"Suck," Sam commands.

"He's fucking covered in lube though, gross Sammy," Dean complains, looking back at Sam through those crazy long lashes.

Sam frowns, crooking the finger that's still in Dean's ass and giving him a light shove forward.

By the time Dean is moving to obey, Cas has already wiped his dick mostly clean with the sheets, guiding his cock towards Dean's plush lips. He's stopped fingering himself, but Sam thinks that's fine, as long as Cas is prepared for later.

Something about Dean having something to occupy his mouth makes Sam feel better. At least now Dean can't talk back.

Sam gets back to work on Dean, letting another finger join his first and overlapping them at the fingertips to make the stretch more gradual. He has been prepping his brother for sex long enough to know that this will make it go quicker. 

Sam slowly parts his fingers, spreading them just a little to have Dean moaning around Cas.

Dean makes soft sucking noises, sometimes a slurp when he sucks dick. He lets spit run from his mouth and mix with precum to create a delicious wet slide that Sam knows will have Cas on the edge.

Sam observes the obscene image of Dean's hips in his hands and Dean's head in the angel's lap. Cas is watching Dean carefully, his hands gripping in Dean's hair and his hips jerking erratically. Its the dynamic of power and vulnerability-- Cas' strong body over Dean as he submits to the both of them.

Sam introduces a third finger, but also another significant squirt of lube. He's not doing this to hurt Dean. Sam would never hurt Dean.

Sam is more specific in finding the sweet spots in his brother now. He's got him almost loose enough that they could probably start, but he's gonna need him relaxed if he wants this to go as easily as it should. Sam presses gently for that one spot that makes Dean cant his hips and finds it after a few tries when he feels Dean shutter. 

Sam also reaches to press gently at Dean's perineum so the pressure against his prostate hopefully feels more intense. Dean can't quite figure out which sensation he wants to press into more.

Sam can tell they're all getting needy-- Sam hasn't even really touched himself yet, but he can feel himself getting sloppily wet and he's fighting the urge to simply start fucking Dean.

Instead, he pulls his fingers out and picks Dean up again. Dean goes willingly this time, settling in Sam's lap with his thighs bracketing Sam's and his dick bobbing wetly at the movement. His mouth is slippery and pink when Sam catches him for a kiss. 

"On your back, Cas," Sam instructs, looking down at the space where Dean had just been.

Castiel scrambles to his place, obviously aware that someone is about to put their dick in him. Cas spreads his legs in a mouthwatering display, his hand going down to fist his own cock loosely.

Sam eases Dean down over Cas, essentially so they're set up for missionary. Sam watches as Dean uses his hands to hook Cas' knees upwards, their faces so close together that they're breathing each other's air. Dean is sorta on his knees, holding their chests apart.

Sam wraps himself over Dean and breathes, "Fuck him, Dean."

Dean makes a hissing noise and nods, gripping his own dick to guide himself down to where Cas is warm and ready. He uses his leverage to get him angled just right. Dean presses slowly into Cas' heat, his eyes watching Cas' face for any signs of discomfort. Sam's eyes stay trained on where they're joined, watching as his brother enters slowly into his angel. The stretch, the hesitancy, the unplanned jerks of hips.

Eventually, Dean is fully seated in Cas, circling his hips and kissing Cas' cheeks all over in that sweet Dean way. Cas is smiling at the affection, but lifting his hips up in invitation: Cas is ready to be fucked.

Sam knees forward so he's pressed against Dean's back, their thighs together so he can get his own dick rubbing up between Dean's cheeks, where there is still a lot of lube. Sam likes the way the slide feels, so he ruts into Dean for a little bit before finally lining himself up as well.

He uses his hands on Dean's hips to essentially fuck Dean down into Cas. Dean is mostly doing the work, but Sam guides the pace from above. 

Sam eases himself into his brother, giving Dean the freedom to push or pull away. Dean does neither, simply allowing Sam to sink into him.

Sam takes a few experimental thrusts once he's deep enough that it seems good. The movements of his hips jar any rhythm that Cas and Dean still had going, forcing Dean to thrust into Cas at the same pace Sam is thrusting into him.

Sam knows this position isn't the most gracious to Cas, he's essentially on his back with no control over how Dean angles his dick into him. Sam also knows that Cas is resilient: he will use his grace to prioritize Dean's pleasure. 

Sam knows Cas is more than consenting when he grips Dean's lower back to pull their chests together. 

This essentially puts Dean so he's presenting his ass up to Sam, his back arched. His face is buried in the crook of Cas' neck, his arms trembling as they bracket his face. 

Sam gets his hands on Dean's plush ass, spreading his cheeks and gripping into the flesh to feel all the give. 

Sam will complain over Dean's unhealthy eating habits, but he will _never_ truly be upset by the way a little bit of fat settles in Dean's ass. 

Sam eases forward, watching as Dean twitches and is forced to fuck down into Cas in the same motion. Cas gets one hand on the back of Dean's neck, stroking the short hairs there. His other hand is on Dean's back, stroking gently, reverently.

Sam has to smile softly when he hears Cas whisper in Dean's ears, "Are you our good boy?"

Dean shivers a little at the words. Even though they are pretty well adjusted at this point, Dean always hesitates to take praise at first. It's something akin to his self-esteem issues. He has trouble fathoming the idea that it is ok for him to want and take praise during sex. 

When Dean doesn't respond after a moment, Cas presses, kissing Dean's neck. 

"Dean?" Cas breathes teasingly. 

Dean starts to speak, a small huff coming from his lips, so Sam pitches his hips forward, balls smacking skin. 

Dean lets out a _whimper,_ slouching further into Cas' embrace. 

"Yours—" Dean chokes out, arching his hips impossibly further. 

Cas makes a rumbly laugh, looking up at Sam, "Hear that Sam? Dean is ours."

"Our what?" Sam presses, slowly circling his hips in a delicious grind that echoes through their three bodies. 

Dean makes a little squeak at the movement, "G-good boy," he whispers. 

"Ah, that's right," Sam agrees, shallowly thrusting in a way he knows will grind into the correct places for Dean.

Dean is tucking his head against Cas' shoulders to hide his face as Sam presses in what he knows are the right spots. 

This position does exactly what Sam wants it to: allows him to press Dean down until he's twitchy and vulnerable, but have Cas beneath him to catch him and give him some safety to hide in. With Cas carefully observing Dean's every shift, Sam can rough him up a little and Dean can let his guard down even more. It's sweet, it's symbiotic and it's addicting.

Sam loves that it doesn't take much coaxing to get Dean here anymore. He's been daydreaming about a pliant Dean since he was applying to colleges and working through the underlying desire to take care of him since he processed how indebted he is to his brother.

So Sam angles Dean's hips in a way that gets the slippery drag exactly where Dean likes it and digs his fingers into Dean's hips as he rocks forward in long slides. Where Sam likes it to be fast and brutal, Dean will blushingly admit that he loves the long grinding thrusts that Sam will give him when he's been extra sweet.

Castiel grips Dean's chin from where Dean had been hiding his face and leads Dean to kiss him. Dean goes without hesitation, eyes closed and mouth wet. He's trembling where Sam is holding his hips.

Sam can tell Dean is getting there-- he doesn't exactly last longer than the average human male during normal sex, let alone being sandwiched and made emotionally vulnerable. Sam is also aware that Castiel's position isn't particularly pleasurable for the angel-- he's mostly taking the weak thrusts that Dean is giving when he is pushed forwards by Sam's hips. Sam is sure it feels good, but not in the way that it feels good when Sam presses Cas' ankles up by his head and pounds into him. Cas won't likely be begging tonight like Sam had previously mentioned to Dean. That doesn't mean that Sam can't make certain Cas isn't enjoying this.

Cas is clear-eyed and focused on Dean. Sam takes advantage of this, "Cas?"

Cas pulls away from where he had shifted to sucking a hickey into Dean's neck, "Yes, Sam?"

"We gotta make him come," Sam says lowly.

Dean makes a protesting whine from between them like he's annoyed that they're talking about him as though they aren't in charge of everything he's feeling.

"I don't think that is going to be a problem, Sam," Cas says, his head tilting.

"Wanna make sure you can get off too," Sam explains, his voice tight. He's climbing towards orgasm, Dean's body tightening around him. Sam gives Dean's ass a little smack.

"I will find pleasure somehow, I can assure you," Cas puts Sam's uncertainty at rest.

Dean lets out a little gasp against Cas' skin, "S-sam. Slow."

Dean is apparently closer than Sam is. Sam immediately pulls back, getting the pressure away from Dean's prostate, and stilling Dean's hips where he's pressed into Cas.

Dean huffs and relaxes on Castiel's chest, nuzzling him. Castiel chuckles and runs a hand through Dean's sweaty hair, "Are you close?"

"Was," Dean slurs.

Sam hums at this, picking up his hips with the leverage of his knees and starting to press into Dean again, quicker than last time. He finds his hands around Dean's waist, feeling a flair of heat at the way his hands are big enough to cover up a significant portion of where Dean's waist could have once been called feminine. Sam uses his grip to plunge Dean forward into Cas again, setting a bruising pace.

Dean yelps at the new movement, calling out Sam as if he thinks Sam's movements are a mistake like Sam isn't trying to send Dean toppling over into an orgasm.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Cas gives Sam a glance, telling Sam that Cas can see the pleasure in Dean's face.

Sam hoists Dean's torso up, resumes his piston of hips, and gets a hand around Dean's throat. He walks forward on his knees so Dean is flush between Sam and Cas. Sam squeezes around Dean's throat possessively, nowhere near cutting off air, just holding.

He gets his lips next to Dean's ear and breathes, "You gonna come baby? Going to come for us?"

Dean makes a little noise that is whimper-like as he nods.

"Words, Dean," Castiel commands again.

"Y-yeah, gonna come," Dean says, choked.

"Come on your brother's cock? Into your angel? Fill him up?" Sam asks, knowing that Dean can't resist the dirty talk, the knowledge that he's pressed between two sinful men.

Dean's entire body freezes as he reaches the crest of pleasure, his arms reaching for Castiel fruitlessly and his jaw and neck tightening against Sam's hands. 

Sam fucks Dean through Dean's orgasm, forcing him into Cas even as he shudders and moans, gasping a little as he comes harder than anticipated. His hole is tight around Sam, making it hard for Sam to hold on. He lets go of Dean's throat to get a hand around the base of his own dick. Sam is coming last here, for god's sake.

The lack of hand around his throat sends Dean uncertainly collapsing towards Cas. Sam catches him with his other hand around Dean's waist. Sam knows Dean is probably finished now, but he continues to rock Dean forward, overstimulating him a little. Dean's eyes are wet against Cas' chest.

"Cas, make yourself come," Sam says, his voice tight. The timing here is getting pinched.

Cas has his arms behind his head, not touching. He starts to move his hands, but Sam shakes his head quickly, "Use your grace."

Cas' eyes flash with understanding, then with happy acceptance.

Cas had informed Sam that prior to their relations, Cas had normally simply relied on his grace to get himself off. He often manually jerked off now for Sam and Dean, but he was most well attuned with his own wavelength and how to bring himself to the edge of pleasure in a way that left him boneless.

Cas settled back, his eyes glowing a little, sparkling with lust. Cas' dick, where it was resting hot and red against his stomach, twitches as ropes of come fall to Castiel's stomach. A little of it smears against Dean's skin.

Dean makes a little groaning noise, observing how nonchalantly Castiel gives himself pleasure, his body stretched out sinuously, his face glowing.

Cas continues his orgasm for longer than a human body should probably be able to take until he's clenching his teeth and hissing, hips bucking uncontrollably.

Sam eases Dean back, pulling Dean out of Cas and easing him down onto Cas so their chests and spent dicks brush together with a little bit of friction. Cas and Dean both sighs at the feeling, Dean twitching and Castiel finally moving his arms to tuck Dean closer.

Sam starts to just fuck Dean rough now, his own desires at the front of his mind. Below him, the two people of his every waking concern are sated and curled together. Dean is sweet and warm and freckled, Cas tanner and disheveled with sex-hair.

Sam watches the two of them meet for a kiss, their movements slow and lazy.

His hips snap maybe a dozen more times before he's coming into Dean, chewing on his lips to keep his grunts to himself and watching greedily as Dean shifts forward with his thrusts to ease the pressure against his abused ass. Dean will be feeling this later, Sam is sure. Sam feels some twisted emotions about this one, the first being concern and the second being a sick wave of possessiveness for his brother.

He pulls out slow, observing the way his come spills from Dean a little, where Dean is already swollen and pink. Sam feels his dick give another valiant twitch at this sight.

Dean lets his hips ease down to relax now too.

Sam shifts to beside the two, bouncing to the bed and curling in towards them, his chest against their sides. He coaxes Castiel into a slow kiss, leaving Dean with a furrowed brow, his own lips coming to mouth at Sam's neck jealously.

After a few minutes, Castiel breaks silence, "We're a mess."

Sam looks at where come is drying between Dean and Cas, and down between Dean's ass cheeks, "We are. But I like it."

Dean snorts, "As much as I enjoy your cum-marking kink, Sammy, I am crusty as fuck."

Sam bites Dean a little bit on the neck. Dean makes to grab for something to clean up, but Cas beats him to it, grace glowing from his fingertips as the mess is suddenly gone. 

"You want me to make that hurt less?" Cas asks Dean quietly.

Dean's face is bright red when he shakes his head no. He curls his shoulders in a little, protective of his enjoyment of his sore ass.

Sam hums against where he's mouthing Dean's neck.

Eventually, they get covered by a blanket. They're now well and truly exhausted, Dean especially. He wiggles to make space between Cas and Sam, his back spooned by Sam, and his front propped against Cas' chest. He slots a thigh over Cas and whispers little sleepy I-love-yous.

Sam meets Castiel's eyes and checks in with him. Their power dynamic is so delicate, layered in a weird way that is protective over Dean, yet loving and possessive over each other. Cas' eyes are light, and he kisses Sam gently. Sam kisses back, before breaking and looking down to where Dean is curled at their chest level.

Cas' eyes follow Sam, and their gaze settles silently on Dean.

Because regardless of their shared interests, regardless of how deep and long and intense their love for each other, Sam and Castiel will always be tightly bound by the love that is given by Dean Winchester.


End file.
